


Kason and Kylee

by emaz0225



Series: Kason and Kylee [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Other, Sibling Incest, one time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Kason and Kylee are Rebekah and Klaus children but they were forced to sleep together they were 3 when their family was turned.





	Kason and Kylee

_**Kylee's summer adventure 2010** _

* * *

_**[I](https://pin.it/fz3q4ntrstcq4g) got a call from Dad saying " He needs some help from me."  I agreed and I am now driving in my navy blue 1975 camero to head to Mystic Falls. I have my red hair in a side braid and I stop at the Mystic Inn and I rent the best room and I sit on the couch and I take out my phone and I go to Dad's contact and say that I'm here. I get up and I go to my black bag and I take out my chalk and white candles and I start my chant to protect dad during his transfermation. I finish and clean up my mess and I go to the washroom and I clean up and I put on ripped stockings and a leather skirt and a white v neck crop top and red leather knee high boots. I get into my car and I drive to Seattle and I go to a hot club and I dance and drink to 5 in the morning. ** _

* * *

_**The weekend after the transfermation uncle Elijah has been daggered again. I am in dad's car waiting for him and Stefan and i have my phone set up for music I am wearing a pretty[outfit](https://pin.it/hs2lnburzwvhhy) and I have my hair in a bun. They come in and Stefan is brooding and I just roll my eyes and I kiss dad on the cheek and I go back onto my phone and I text [Kason](https://pin.it/6skhem6de2jbwn) saying to watch Pablo and to feed him 2 a day and to feed him 2 a day and to run to the Mystic Falls Inn and pick my car. I put on What a girl wants by Christina Aguilera and I hum along to it and I go into my bag and I pull out my Journal and I write in it on are ride to New York.  **_

  _Today I am traveling with my Dad and His old friend Stefan to New York on his journey to find Werewolves to make Hybrids. I will miss Kason but he will take care of Pablo who is my furry little baby._

* * *

_1756_

_I tie my hair and I fix my dress and I go to the gardens and I kiss my older husband on the cheek as he looks over the slaves. I go to the barn and I see my 5 year old son and daughter getting ready to ride their horses I smile at them. I leave and I head for the house and I head to the study and I grab a book and I read for a bit._

**_I close the book and my fingers drum a beat to the beat of the music playing. I  look in rearview mirror and I see Stefan is taking a nap and the sun is setting in the distance so I decide to take a nap as well. I hope Kason will be alright by himself with out me._**

* * *

_**teensee** _

_**I[stay](https://pin.it/ljj6rxxb4lppdy) in the car well dad and Stefan kill for information after this stop I am going to Chicago for some new clothes. I take out my phone and Kason says " I will be in Teensee shortly." I smile and I see Dad strolling back towards the car with a smug look on his face I smile and roll my eyes then I hear the sound of a roaring engine I grab and I wave at dad and I get into my car. ** _

**_I look at Kason who has a new hair cut and he look at me over the top of sunglasses and he says " Hey sis look who I got in the back seat!" I look back and see Pablo and I smile loveily at him. We start are way to Chicago and Kason blaires some Guns and Roses and we pick and have fun with each other._ **

**_We get to Chicago and go to a hotel and get the pent house suite and I go to my room and I sent up a bath and I light up some candles and I put some scented oil in the bath and I take off my outfit and I relax in the bath. I get out an hour later and I put on a silk nightgown and I curl my hair and I go to the bed and I cuddle with Pablo and I think of the shops I can take Kason to._**


End file.
